I want to die
by sad.ending.x3
Summary: Ein OS über eine erfundene RavenclawSchülerin. Nicht nur Slytherins und Gryffindors haben Probleme mit dem dunklen Lord und nicht nur Schlangen tragen Masken. ACHTUNG SUIZIDGEDANKEN!


**Geschichtenart:**

Kurzgeschichte / Oneshot

**Titel:**

**I want to die**

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Ein OS über eine erfundene Ravenclaw-Schülerin. Nicht nur Slytherins und Gryffindors haben Probleme mit dem dunklen Lord und nicht nur Schlangen tragen Masken.

**Hauptcharakter:**

OC

**Genres:**

Drama

**Warnungen:**

Oneshot

**Altersfreigabe:**

PG13 (ab 12)

**Status: **

Abgeschlossen

**Vorwort:**

**Warnung:** **Suizidgedanken**, wer damit nicht klar kommt, lässt es besser und liest die folgende Kg nicht!

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Feedback erwünscht.

Das Gedicht ist von mir und heißt: Ich lebe

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Orte, Personen und anderes gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Kurzgeschichte kein Geld! Und das Gedicht ist von mir. Und das Titelbild gehört auch nicht mir. Ich weiß nicht, wem es gehört, aber ich habe es auf dieser Seite gefunden:

http://blogx.de/vanne/19/ Gedanken+26 +Gedichte.html (Leerstellen entfernen!)

**Kapitelübersicht:**

1. Kapitel - I want to die

**Titelbild:**

http:// www.oyla17.de/userdaten/96969858/ bilder/ Titelblatt.jpg (Leerstellen entfernen!)

**Widmung:**

_Für Julia,_

_meine Beta Leserin,_

_die mir sehr zu Seite steht und mir hilft, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß._

_Sie ist krank und betat trotzdem meine Kapitel._

_Das nenne ich Einstatz!_

_Ich hoffe du bist bald wieder gesund!_

_Und noch ganz wichtig:_

_DANKE für alles!_

**I want to die**

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Was bringt mir das?_

Mein Name ist Clara und ich möchte sterben. Der erste Satz in meinem neuen Tagebuch. Auf das es nie jemand findet und liest. Obwohl, vielleicht wäre es sogar gut. Vielleicht könnte mir dieser jemand helfen. Verärgert schüttele ich meinen Kopf und schlage das kleine Buch zu. Ich bin einer der vielen Teenager, die nach dem Sinn des Lebens suchen und ihn nicht finden. Mir geht es allerdings noch viel schlimmer. Ja, ich weiß Selbstmitleid... aber was soll es? Die Welt soll aufhören sich zu drehen und mich endlich in Ruhe lassen. Da darf ich auch Selbstmitleid haben. Ich verstaue mein Tagebuch in meinem Koffer, so weit unten wie möglich. Unter meinen Umhängen, meinen Schreibfedern und den vielen Büchern, die ich im Laufe der Jahre gesammelt habe. Noch einen Zauber auf meinen Koffer. Das wird hoffentlich reichen, obwohl, ich bin in Ravenclaw, da weiß man nie, wie viel die anderen alle wissen. Es könnte sein, dass sofort eine angelaufen kommt und den Zauber in zwei Sekunden bricht. Ich seufze. Soll sie halt, viel zu verstecken habe ich sowieso nicht. Obwohl, vielleicht doch. Schließlich bin ich fast perfekt. Aber eben nur fast. Sollte ich erwähnen, dass diese Aussage nicht von mir kommt, sondern von meinen falschen Freunden? Jetzt wisst ihr es. Mir sind sie alle gleichgültig, als würden sie wissen, was hinter meiner Maske steckt, die ich jeden Tag trage. Es interessiert sie gar nicht. Manchmal denke ich, es geht bei uns genauso zu, wie in Slytherin. Aber nur fast, denn die haben sicher viel mehr Zusammenhalt. Dafür verstehen wir uns mit den anderen Häusern besser. Ist ja auch egal.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Was ist schon leben?_

Leben bringt mir nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Nur falsche Freunde und jede Menge Ärger. Sicher die ein oder andere fröhliche Sekunde ist auch dabei, wobei die Ärger-Sekunden bei mir immer vorne mit dabei sind. Ich ziehe den Vorhang auf und mir strahlt die Sonne entgegen. Auch das noch. Sonne, wenn die da ist, ist es heiß und hell. Wer bringt sich schon bei Sonnenschein um? Ich brauche Regen! Natürlich hört das Wetter nicht auf mich und schlägt auch nicht, wie durch ein Wunder, um. Wenigstens ist es Sonntag und schon Nachmittag. Ja, ich habe lange geschlafen. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die toll sind. Lange schlafen. Ich verlasse den Schlafsaal und frage mich zum zehnten Mal heute, was Leben ist und wofür ich lebe. Ich fange sogar schon an zu zählen, wie oft ich mir die Frage stelle. Erbärmlich, oder? Ja, finde ich auch. Noch 15 Stufen bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 14... 13... sogar die habe ich schon gezählt. Wahrscheinlich, als Lisa uns von ihrem neuen Freund vorgeschwärmt hat. Ich habe mich so sehr gelangweilt, aber nur innerlich. Äußerlich war ich interessierter als Padma und das will was heißen. Schließlich ist sie die Labertasche Nummer eins in unserem Haus. Zusammen mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester und deren Freundin Lavender Brown, sind sie das absolute Lästertrio. 4... 3... 2... 1... Und schon stehe ich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Soll ich im Kreis hüpfen und lachen?_

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Oder laut juhu schreien?_

Lisa und Padma sehen mich und winken mir zu. Ich setzte mein bestes Lächeln auf und lächele sie an. Sie bedeuten mir zu ihnen zu kommen, doch ich deute mit dem Finger auf den Ausgang. Sie nicken verstehend. Wahrscheinlich denken sie ich würde mich wieder mit meinem Freund treffen. So ein Schwachsinn. Mit wem von diesen Idioten sollte ich denn zusammen sein? Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen, sobald ich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen habe. Sofort wird meine Maske wieder aktiv und ich lächele. Ich wende mich nach links und laufe den Korridor entlang. Jedes Portrait, jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin bekommt von mir ein Lächeln und jeder lächelt zurück. Lisa nennt das meine Gabe, meine ganz besondere Gabe. Alle zum Lächeln zu bringen und wenn sie noch so verärgert und wütend sind. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sie lächeln, wenn ich lächele. Sehen sie nicht, dass ich nicht Lachen will? Dass mein Lächeln nicht echt ist, sondern nur aufgesetzt? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst würden sie nicht lächeln. Ich sehe keinen Sinn in lachen und lächeln. Aber es gehört zu meiner Maske, zu meiner perfekten Maske. Ich bin ein hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln und einem ausgezeichneten Ruf. Ich bin gut in der Schule und habe viele Freunde. Man könnte glatt einen Liebesroman über mich schreiben. Ich erwähne lieber, dass das eben gesagte von Padma stammt. Sie wollte mich aufbauen. Pah. So ein Schwachsinn. Aufbauen.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Wo doch mein Leben so ist, wie es ist?_

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Nichts hat für mich mehr Sinn._

Als hätte ich es nötig von ihr aufgebaut zu werden. Mein Leben ist schrecklich. Einfach nur schrecklich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es ist sinnlos, einfach nur sinnlos. Was würden sie machen, wenn sie wüssten, wie ihr Vorbild wirklich ist? Ich die gute Freundin, Schülerin und das Mädchen mit dem wunderbaren Lächeln? Ja, was würden sie machen? Gestern Abend ist ein Brief von meinen Eltern gekommen. Meinen Freunden habe ich erzählt, dass in ihm stand, wie stolz sie auf mich wären und so weiter und so weiter. In Wirklichkeit waren es nur wenige Zahlen. Ein Datum. Ein Datum vor dem ich mich wohl in Zukunft immer fürchten werde. Das Datum an dem mein Leben sich für immer wandeln wird. So sagte jedenfalls mein Vater. Der Tag an dem ich einer von ihnen werden soll.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Aber ich will nicht._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Wofür auch?_

Ja, wofür? Um einer seiner Dienerinnen zu werden? Ich will nicht im Staub kriechen und seine Robe küssen. Ich kannte meinen Vater nur als einen unheimlich stolzen Mann. Aber dann ist er zurück gekehrt. Der dunkle Lord. Mein Vater war so verändert, bei dem kleinsten Geräusch ist er zusammen gezuckt. Meine Mutter und mein Vater gehörten zu den Todessern, die an den Sturz des dunklen Lord geglaubt hatten. Und das ist ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden. Meine Mutter ist tot und mein Vater trägt wieder die Maske und den Umhang. Nachts läuft er durch Dörfer und tötet Menschen. Ich kann mir diesen unglaublichen stolzen Mann dabei einfach nicht vorstellen. Zum Glück war ich in der Schule, als meine Mutter starb. Ich hätte nicht mit ansehen können, wie mein Vater seinen Zauberstab genommen hatte, ihn auf sie richtete und den Todesfluch aussprach. Ja mein Vater hat meine Mutter getötet, obwohl er sie so sehr liebte.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe. _

_Ich will nicht mehr._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Will nie mehr lachen_

Ich möchte nie wieder mein falsches Lachen lachen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen. Um das bewundernswerte Mädchen zu bleiben und zu sein. Meine Mutter war eine Muggel und mein Vater ist natürlich Zauberer. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm angedroht, mich zu töten, wenn er nicht meine Mutter töten würde. Ich wünschte die Liebe meines Vaters zu meiner Mutter, wäre größer gewesen als seine Liebe zu mir. Jetzt bin ich in dieser Situation. Meine Mutter ist tot und mein Vater Todesser. In weniger als einer Woche ist das Datum, vor dem ich mich auch in Zukunft noch fürchten werde. Mein Vater hat mir schon in den Sommerferien mitgeteilt, dass ein Brief mit Datum kommen würde. Und an diesem Datum sollte ich in den Verbotenen Wald gehen. Auf eine Lichtung, die er mir noch gezeigt hatte. Ich würde sie sicherlich wieder finden, wenn ich denn wollte. Und auf dieser Lichtung würden dann einige Todesser warten. Wir würden das dunkle Mal bekommen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt. Es muss schmerzhaft sein. Es muss einfach. Ich habe Angst davor, aber das sage ich nicht. Warum auch? Bald ist mein Leben vorbei.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Will nie mehr weinen._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Will nie mehr traurig sein._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Will nie mehr Schmerzen haben._

Außerdem interessiert es niemanden. Wenn ich sterben würde, wäre alles vorbei. Ich müsste abends nicht mehr weinen, denn das mache ich oft. Ich schließe meine Vorhänge und murmele einen Stillezauber. Dann kann ich heulen so viel ich will und niemand hört mich. Es ist komisch, das Reden von Lisa und Padma zu hören und trotzdem zu weinen und niemand hört einen. Es ist wirklich komisch, aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Wenn mein Leben vorbei wäre, müsste ich nie wieder traurig sein, denn das bin ich öfter. Aber meistens ist mir alles einfach nur Gleichgültig. Manchmal gibt es allerdings die Momente in denen ich schrecklich traurig bin, keine wirklichen Freunde zu haben. Zum Glück ist jetzt keiner dieser Augenblicke. Und dann wäre da noch etwas, was ich nicht mehr haben würde. Keine Schmerzen. Ich habe einige Male den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen. Von meinem stolzen Vater. Ich habe es einmal, ein einziges Mal gewagt, zu sagen, dass ich keine Todesserin werden will. Und dann habe ich diesen Fluch gespürt. Jetzt sage ich nicht mehr, dass ich keine Todesserin werden möchte, ich denke es nur noch. Die Treppe zum Astronomieturm ist heute sehr lang. Sie will gar nicht mehr aufhören und mir kommt es vor, als wären es unendlich viele Treppenstufen.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Nur ein winziger Schritt_

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_und es ist aus._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Meine Zeit wär um._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Und mit ihr alle Qual._

Ich stoße die Tür auf und mich umfängt sofort die frische, schon etwas kühle Luft. Mein Lieblingsort ist genau dieser Turm. Meine Beine tragen mich an die kleine Mauer, auf welche ich rauf klettere. Mein Blick wandert auf den Boden, auf die so weit entfernte Wiese. Aber meine Augen ruhen nicht, sondern wandern weiter. Der See ist schön. Das dunkle Wasser glitzert in der untergehenden Sonne und die Bäume biegen sich in der lauen Sommerbrise. Ein Seufzen entweicht meinen Lippen. Meine Maske fällt nur wenige Sekunden später und die erste kleine Träne bahnt sich einen Weg über meine Wange. Es folgen weitere, welche sich an meinem Kinn sammeln und dann gen Erde tropfen. Ich sehe wie sie fallen und glitzern. Plötzlich verschwinden sie. Meine Augen sind nicht scharf genug, um zu sehen, dass sie auf dem Boden aufkommen. Wenn jetzt jemand dort unten entlang laufen würde, könnte er meinen, es beginnt zu regnen. Aber es regnet nicht. Das stellt man mit einem Blick auf den rot-gelben Himmel sofort fest. Nur kleine Wolken werden von dem bisschen Wind langsam weggetragen. Mein Blick wandert wieder auf den Boden. Es ist tief, so tief.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Muss nur noch Mut aufbringen._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Ein winziger Schritt._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Der Abgrund ist tief._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Nur ein winziger Schritt._

Ja, der Abgrund ist sehr tief und ein kleiner Schritt würde reichen. Ein kleiner Schritt würde reichen und ich würde fallen. Ich würde fallen und fliegen. Ich wäre frei... und es wäre vorbei. Ich wäre tot. Auf jeden Fall, denn einen Fall aus dieser Höhe überlebt man nicht. Außer es steht ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe am Boden und sieht mich fallen. Ein einfacher Zauber und mein Leben wäre doch nicht vorbei. Aber diese Chance ist winzig, minimal. Sie sind jetzt alle beim Abendessen. Niemand läuft jetzt über die Ländereien. Nicht einmal Hagrid, denn selbst der ist beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Ich müsste nur meinen Fuß nach vorne setzten und ich würde fallen. Es ist beinahe lächerlich, wie klein der Schritt sein könnte. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich nur den Fuß anheben und schon würde ich das Gleichgewicht verlieren und fallen. Ich schließe meine Augen und dann spüre ich den Wind. Ich spüre, wie ich falle und falle. Es ist bald vorbei. Nur noch einige Sekunden. Die Erdanziehungskraft ist einfach faszinierend, denke ich noch. Ich treffe auf und dann ist es überall hell. Ich öffne wieder meine Augen und starre in den Abgrund. Ein weiteres Seufzen löst sich aus meiner Kehle.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

_Wär ich doch nur mutig genug._

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe._

The End

AN: Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen!


End file.
